


Yvette's Pet Project

by catisacat



Series: Yvette and her Boys [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona learns about Yvette's amusing yet weird hobby regarding Rhys and Vaughn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yvette's Pet Project

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a fanfic about one of my favorite headcanons about Yvette.
> 
> It was originally supposed to be more about Rhys/Vaughn but it got completely derailed because I can't write cute girls talking to each other without it getting gay on me. It's a curse.
> 
> I might make this more than a one shot if everyone likes it? I made it to be contained but who knows, I could totally keep going too. It is a mystery.

“The ‘No Homo’ folder?” Fiona says with a bit of a snort, “Really?”

“Hey, if you've got a better name I'm listening,” Yvette said, fiddling with the tablet.

“It's not the name, it's the fact you've been doing this.”

Fiona reached over Yvette’s shoulder and tapped open the folder. Inside were a multitude of pictures of Rhys and Vaughn, several featuring Yvette as well. Typically in the foreground making a ‘really?’ face.

The “No Homo" folder, as Yvette had named it, was her collection of pictures of her two best friends acting gay with each other.

She has diligently been taking these pictures and sending them to the boys with nothing but the caption “no homo” since about a month after they met in college.

“Aaand exactly what do you hope to accomplish with this?” Fiona said, holding up the tablet with a picture of the boys asleep and cuddling in matching t shirts.

“It's fifty percent pushing them together, fifty percent so I can say ‘I told you so’ when they do eventually get together.”

Fiona shook her head and leaned against Yvette, flipping through the folder.

Yvette's attention was split between the images flashing across the screen and the woman flipping through them.

Yvette jumped when Fiona suddenly spoke after a long silence, “You know, you're pretty damn good at taking pictures. A lot of these are actually really cute.”

“Thanks?” she answered, a bit confused. She'd never thought of the pictures of anything more than annoying her friends. Although she’d supposed that the newer ones were a bit more ‘artistic.’ If you could call the process of ‘laughing and taking a slightly more dynamic picture of your idiot friends feeding each other’ artistic.

“I mean it. If you uh, want any models that aren't Rhys and Vaughn hanging all over each other… well, uh, I'm not usually not busy,” Fiona said, not making eye contact. Apparently the ground had grown far too interesting to look up at the woman she was leaning on anymore.

Yvette raised an eyebrow, mouth twisting into a smile, “You want to model for me?”

Fiona’s face went red and she stayed rambling and gesturing, “I mean if you want to try to do something more with photos and need someone I can do it o-or my sister would probably down or-”

Yvette put a finger over Fiona's red lips with a wink, “I'd love to photograph you sometime. Since I'm apparently so good at it. Never hurts to have another hobby.”

“One other than borderline stalking your friends?”

“Hey. They're the ones always dragging my ass on their weirdo borderline dates. Like a shared Beard. Oh, it’s not gay. We stuck Yvette in the middle.”

At that she popped up, abruptly sticking the tablet back in her bag.

“Alright, enough about the boys. I think I'll take you up on that offer tonight. Why don't you buy me dinner first?” Yvette chirps, extending a hand to Fiona and pulling her to her feet.

“Halfsies?” Fiona haggled.

“How about halfsies and a second date?”

“Oh we're calling it a date now?”

“Yes we are. Well?”

Fiona grabbed Yvette's hands in a stern professional handshake, “Deal.”

“Nice doing business with you, Miss Fiona.”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

They laughed as they started walking out towards the makeshift food court where some of the more enterprising Helios refugees had set up shop.

They were interrupted by a beeping noise coming from Yvette’s tablet.

She paused and pulled it out.

A message from Rhys.

She opened it, attached was a picture of Fiona leaning on her shoulder taken from behind.

It was captioned “no homo.”


End file.
